Many entities use toxic chemicals for cleaning and sanitization of their facilities and/or equipment. These toxic chemicals may be detrimental as the toxic chemicals may be ingested, their fumes inhaled, splattered into eyes, and discharged into the environment consuming oxygen in lakes rivers and streams causing environmental damage while killing and injuring flora and fauna. Patrons and personnel in facilities may come in contact with the toxic chemicals. The toxic chemicals may be detrimental to foodservice retailers as the toxic chemicals may get into the food or drinks that are served. In other industries, the patrons of the facilities may come in contact with the toxic chemicals.
It would be advantageous to identify a method for de-soiling and/or decontaminating environmental contact surfaces to a degree of cleanliness that the application of an approved sanitizer or disinfectant may reduce target pathogens below their infective dose. It may be beneficial if the cleaner(s) used to decontaminate the surface were not antagonistic with the sanitizer(s) that are used after decontamination. It may also be beneficial if the cleaner(s) and sanitizer(s) did not leave an alkaline film residue behind after the diluent water evaporates. Alkaline residues promote colonization of biofilms by providing the basic surface film foundation upon which they adhere and find suitable habitat. Also, when alkaline residues from floor cleaning detergents are rewetted, there is a reduction of the coefficient of friction causing the floor to become slippery leading to slip/fall risks.